


A Soft Touch

by jacobsjudge



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobsjudge/pseuds/jacobsjudge
Summary: Hope you like it! please leave kudos, love you! <3





	A Soft Touch

Being Crawford Starrick’s lover, the grandmaster of the Templar order, the man that practically owned whole London wasn’t easy as hell. You constantly got death threats from other jealous women, Lucy Thorne was a mean bitch towards you, even Pearl wasn’t very fond of you. However on the bright side, while walking by Crawford’s side, men always eyed you, envy in their eyes. Even some women looked you up and down a couple of times. Though what hurt you most was the rumors of you sleeping with Starrick just for the money, seeing as you were much younger than him. But you genuinely loved him and he you, in his own twisted way.

The only thing you hated about Crawfords position is his absence, you missed him, his touch and occasional chuckle at your stupid joke or his smirk when you beg for his attention. You’d do everything just to spend a little bit time with him.

The only person you talked to was Twopenny or Roth, he sometimes visits you, telling you about that Jacob Frye. You swear he sometimes acts like a little boy that just got a new present. But that’s why you adored him. Roth was the first person you met when you came to London with your parents. You — a simple shy, country girl that piqued the interest of Crawford Starrick himself. You don’t regret accepting his offer to dinner.

It was nearly time for the party, and you’ll finally be with Crawford due to his return from a mission. Ugh, that Lucy Thorne was coming back too, you’re not the type of person to wish her bad luck, but you make an exception only for her. 

You squeezed into the red corset with the help of Jane, your maid. Then you put on your sexiest lacy dress. You could already imagine Crawford’s smirk when he tears it apart. Swiping those thoughts away you thanked Jane and made your makeup. At the end you put on some jewelry from your lover.

When you were finally done, you looked out the window, already hearing the music from where you were. It was amazing. A lot of people were outside, helping themselves with cake and other goods. Unfortunately you couldn’t find Crawford. Frowning you went down there.

Immediately stares flew onto you, making you blush and nod to the people you were familiar with. The rest could kiss your ass, they all were fake and hated your guts. Marching towards Roth who stood just by the table with wine.

“You look rather sad.” he stated, clutching the glass of wine, passing you the other one.

You smiled gratefully, saying, “Well, I can’t seem to find my beloved. Anyways how is that Jacob yours?” you asked, giving him a teasing smile.

He chuckled, taking a sip of the red wine. “He’s well. However, I must admit that he and his sister are rather strange, but we quite get along.”

Before you could respond a hand wrapped around your waist, you gasped, facing the man or woman. A smile broke on your face seeing Crawford. Taking his face in your hands you connected your lips with his. Of course, he won the battle for dominance your tounges fought, sliding your hands down your bum. Breaking away from him you nuzzled into his chest.

“I missed you so much, my love.” you whispered, looking at his handsome face.

He brushed his thumb over you lips, smiling lightly. “My dear, you look lovely, as always. Now come, lets dance.” he took you to the dance floor. Before that you waved goodbye to Roth and send him an apologetic smile, which he only waved off.

He wrapped his arms around you, laying your head on his shoulder and you swayed to the soft music. Gosh, how you needed that. Just you and him, well not only the two of you cause your guests were watching you, some in awe some with poisonous glares, but honestly, you didn’t care. As long as your man was with you, you were happy.

When the music stopped, Crawford took your hand in his, kissing it and you both bowed to each other. 

All night you were by his side. Even if he was discussing business with important people he kept you near him, a hand possessively on your waist and you loved it. He didn’t even once glance at the women, well except Pearl that greeted him.

Now you’re sitting on his lap in the office. Earlier Crawford was planning on getting some work done, but you rudely took the pen from his hand, at which he glared at you. His expression softening when he saw the look on your beautiful face. At that you climbed into his lap and cuddled him. Sometimes you gave him headaches, but mostly brought a smile to his stone-cold face.

“I love you, Crawford.” you whispered, drifting off.

“I love you too, my love. Always will.” he kissed your crown. Taking your sleeping form to your shared bedroom, he inhaled your scent and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! please leave kudos, love you! <3


End file.
